


On Your Knees, Puny God.

by StarkerKeyz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce/Tony before Tony became SIM, D/s, Dom Bruce, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Tony, Superior Iron Man, Throat Fucking, blowjob, choking on cock, soft dom, sub SIM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkerKeyz/pseuds/StarkerKeyz
Summary: “Your app was free to everyone. Don’t lie to me.” Bruce’s fingers leave Tony’s hair. Tony’s eyes flash and his lips snarl up, offended. His palms land on Bruce’s chest, the familiar whirring of his repulsors soothing to his rattled nerves.“Stop.” Bruce’s hand comes up under Tony’s chin. His eyes are brown but green crawls across his neck like a living thing.Tony freezes. His gauntlet clad fingers dig into the civilian material covering Bruce’s body. He doesn’t fire.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	On Your Knees, Puny God.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Bruce so please be gentle! I love him so much and this idea just. Came to me. I had to sit down and belt this out. Who could possibly soft Dom SIM!Tony into submission? Brucie bear, that's who. 🥰 
> 
> Happy New Year everyone! 🎉🎉🎉
> 
> On tumblr this is also my 600 follower celebration fic! 🤩

Tony lands in front of Bruce in full armor. It gleams silver and blue under the moonlight. In just half an hour, it would be the New Year and his favorite scientist hasn’t been by since before Tony’s ascension. 

“Brucie! What brings you by my humble abode? And on the roof? I’m afraid I didn’t spring for fireworks this year.” Tony swaggers and gesticulates wildly as he speaks. 

There’s a party going on downtown, sponsored by him, but nothing going on at his personal home. That’s why the alerts of someone coming onto his property and making their way onto his roof had drawn his attention so well.

“I didn’t have a key and I knew you’d be flying in.” Bruce shrugs easily and smiles softly. 

Even with the confirmed rumors of Tony’s altered personality, he’s still _Tony_. He’s still Bruce’s friend. Or he hopes so, anyway.

“Pretty dangerous to come prowling around, Brucie. You could have waited for an invite.” Tony’s voice is silky smooth. His weapons are hot and aimed and he cocks his head, trying to figure this encounter out. 

“You remember what you told Loki, back during the invasion?” Bruce looks at Tony calmly. 

His eyes are intense and dark on the nanobright blue of Tony’s. He doesn’t lift a finger in Tony’s direction and the silver armor feels like it chafes everywhere those dark eyes linger. 

“I offered him a drink. Would you like one?” Tony flourishes his hand. The repulsor on his palm flashes in and out of sight in the low lighting. His teeth gleam more steadily in his grin. 

“You threatened him. With me.” Bruce tilts his chin down and levels Tony with a look so steady and focused, it drives the breath from his lungs. His smile is soft and slow. It sends warm shivers down to Tony’s groin.

Tony tips his head to the side, not giving an inch but shifting in his stance, intrigued, _eager._ His blue eyes don’t break contact with Bruce.

“I threatened him with Hulk. Are you two one and the same now?” 

It’s petty. Tony doesn’t care. 

He steps closer to Bruce with a swagger, challenging the other man with every line in his posture; strutting and showing off the slither of nanotech across his body. 

“Yes and no. Your armor is impressive, Tony. Well done.” Bruce’s calm praise makes prickles tingle along Tony’s scalp and behind his ears. He remembers the weight of his friend’s palm in his hair, from before. So heavy and grounding. 

Tony stops with only a few feet between them now, not enough distance for either to get away from the other. 

“It’s integrated with symbiote biotech, but configured to be linked psionically with me, rather than operate independently. More your field than mine, I understand, but I wanted to perfect it before I showed it off to the world, you know?” 

Tony’s talking a mile a minute but Bruce doesn’t mind. He can keep up. Most of Tony’s talk is showmanship anyway. Some things never change and peacocking apparently followed Tony into his Godhood.

“You did well. Your design is flawless and the control you have over the nanobots through extremis is phenomenal. Your tech is beautiful, as always.” Bruce watches the way his praise makes Tony’s blue eyes glaze. He takes a step forward, into Tony’s space, eyes locked and hands soft at his sides. His words are soft and sincere.

“You’re so wonderfully intelligent, Tony. And you used to be so kind and caring.” 

Bruce lifts one hand, slow and steady. Tony’s eyes are narrowed on him, cheeks still flushed with pleasure but wary for reproach. The blue glow seems to intensify the closer Bruce gets to touching him until his friend's eyes look like twin lamps in the night and his hand is lying in soft hair. He pets his fingers through the well kept locks, knowing Tony has deactivated whatever force-fields or protections he has in place to allow this. 

“Ever since your extremis, your so-called ascension, you’ve become cruel.” Bruce goes on. 

His voice remains steady and warm. His fingers don’t stop moving and Tony’s eyes are half lidded, looking like shuttered blue lamps now. A rather demonic effect for someone claiming Godhood.

“Only to those that deserve it. Only to those that hurt people,” Tony justifies. 

His repulsors are warm at his palms but Bruce’s fingers in his hair are warmer. He lowers his weapons with a hum, waiting. Bruce always expected patience, from himself and those around him.

“Your app was free to everyone. Don’t lie to me.” Bruce’s fingers leave Tony’s hair. Tony’s eyes flash and his lips snarl up, offended. His palms land on Bruce’s chest, the familiar whirring of his repulsors soothing to his rattled nerves. 

“Stop.” Bruce’s hand comes up under Tony’s chin. His eyes are brown but green crawls across his neck like a living thing. 

Tony freezes. His gauntlet clad fingers dig into the civilian material covering Bruce’s body. He doesn’t fire.

“There’s a reason you threatened Loki with _me_ that day, Tony. You knew even back then that I could take on a God. So, why do you think you’re any different than Loki? You think you’d do any better than him? Against me? You’re just another God.” 

Bruce never raises his voice. He never leaves a single bruise. He doesn’t have to. 

“Get on your knees, Puny God.”

Tony drops down with a clunk of armor hitting the concrete rooftop of his building. 

He looks up at Bruce with swimming blue hunger. His armor is heavy and useless around his body. Beneath it and his undersuit, his groin is hot and tight. He wants to be here and hates how easily Bruce gets him here, even now.

Maybe he likes it even more, now. 

“Good. Now dismiss the armor,” Bruce orders this with his hand back in Tony’s hair. Brown-tinged-green meets brown-turned-nano-blue. Both of their eyes swim with their sins.

Tony feels his chest roiling hot and wild with emotions. Humiliation to be doing this again after his transformation. An all consuming lust to be allowed a taste of one of his favorite people again. That never ending warmth along his scalp and nape every time Bruce praises him. 

No matter how strong he gets, Bruce’s words could go right through his armor, climb into his skin, and pour heat into his veins. 

Bruce lets go and undoes his belt buckle. He waits until the silver armor begins receding into the chest casing before he pops the button to his fly. 

He smiles, light and encouraging. 

“Very good. It responds so well to you. I can see why you’d be proud of it.” Bruce lowers his zipper as he speaks. 

Tony’s eyes track his every movement and his tongue flicks over his lips. Bruce can’t see his friend and lover’s pupil anymore amidst the glow but he imagines it blowing out in proportion to the amount of anticipation he's feeling. 

“Here, Tony. You don’t really deserve a New Year’s kiss for what you’ve done, but I’ve missed you and I think this is a compromise you’ve missed, too.” 

Bruce pulls his cock out and gives it a few strokes. He’s emboldened by the privacy of the rooftop. Normally, privacy is non-existent around Tony Stark but after his extremis upgrades and unashamed use of drones patrolling his property, no one dares to trespass. 

Tony takes him into his mouth without further prompting. His undersuit is tight to his body and shows off just how hard he is. The casing on his chest glows like a beacon in the night. His eyes are twin points of blue fire bobbing along Bruce’s thick cock. 

“That’s it. So good for me. Even better than Loki, I’d bet. Better than Thor even.” 

Bruce has only ever been with Tony, of the men named. It doesn’t matter for his words to make Tony preen and suck harder. He knows what Tony wants. He doesn’t want to _just_ turn Bruce on. He wants to be _better_ than others while he does it. So competitive. 

“I want you to stop distributing the app, Tony.” 

Bruce holds the man down on his cock. He watches silver cables of tech spear out of the casing, angry and offended and going for his vulnerable belly. His eyes flash green and he laughs, deeper than it should be able to go. Heavier. His hands push Tony down harder and the cables falter, then disintegrate back into their resting place.

Tony’s hands come up to Bruce’s thighs and hold on. His eyes water from the lack of air and his chest burns from something other than extremis or the arc reactor or torture. He gasps wetly when he’s finally released, breathing ragged.

“I’ll stop. Bruce, it’s their own fault anyway-” Tony is muffled, as he knew he would be, by Bruce forcing him back down again. 

He wants it. He wants the stretch and the pressure and the hand in his hair, guiding him. The only time and place in his life he likes being guided. And mostly only by Bruce. 

Tony’s hips buck as he’s choked, rolling and thrusting on air, a wet spot forming in his underwear from where he’s started leaking eagerly. His nanobots shiver and squirm, just as restless as their owner. They want to touch Bruce but know permission is needed first.

“No excuses. It doesn’t matter how much smarter you are than someone else, that doesn’t give you the right to abuse them.” 

Bruce withdraws and slaps his cock down on Tony’s cheek. He watches the hunger and the anger bloom and blossom, short lived but vivid in their intensity. He smirks and rubs his glans across the billionaire's face. 

“You used to know that without needing to be punished. Thor used to be an ass, too. Maybe it’s a right of passage?” Bruce says it musingly and then dips his cock back into Tony’s waiting mouth. 

He thrusts forward, sinking right back into his throat like he belongs there. He's putting on an act of control and calm that's easy from years with the Hulk but he could feel his balls drawing up tight. Fucking into Tony’s compliant, whiny mouth always gets him going. 

Bruce’s phone alarm goes off and he checks the time. Close enough.

“Reach down and stroke yourself. We’re going to cum together for the New Year, Tony.” Bruce pulls back enough to give him air. 

He thrusts across his tongue and lips, spit and pre mingling in the drool that leaks out the corner of Tony’s widely stretched mouth. 

Tony does as told and sighs softly from the relief. His cock is so hard in his hand. 

Bruce had seemed so genuinely upset for a moment there that Tony had worried he wouldn’t be allowed to cum. Bruce really must have missed him.

He can taste the increase of salt and feel the rigidity of Bruce’s cock amping up. It makes the pleasure roaring through his chest and brain so much better, knowing that Bruce is taking it from him. 

There's no question, no insecurity, or anxious doubt about what Bruce wants from Tony at this moment or what he thinks of Tony’s mouth. Being used, and being used by someone he respects above all, makes his head float away and his hand fly in his lap.

Tony hears fireworks going off in the distance and looks up the length of Bruce’s body. He sees bright green eyes watching him in return and swears he hears a deep, animal roar in his blood when the thick cock explodes rope after rope of hot cum down his throat. 

Tony’s own orgasm feels almost secondary as he does his best to swallow it all. Eventually, even he can’t keep up, white glazing his chin and cheeks as he pulls back for a gasping breath. 

It feels like entirely too much for one human and he has to wonder if he might have been servicing two people at once, at the end. 

“ _G_ _ood job_. You did so well.” Bruce tucks himself away and lets Tony rest his head against his thigh. He strokes his hair for him, knowing how much Tony likes it. Godhood or not. 

“Happy New Year, Tony.” 

Bruce rubs his cum into the other man’s skin gently. He doesn’t force him to move away or ask him to start cleaning up just yet. He lets them both sit and relax under the dim stars and bright fireworks.

“Happy New Year, Bruce.” 

Tony allows the degradation with a sigh of deep contentment. He's okay being Bruce’s. Bruce is one of the few people on Tony’s level and Tony loves him and wants to hoard him away in his tower with Pepper and Happy. 

“You’ll stop your app? For a New Year’s resolution, at least.” Bruce hums as he asks his order. 

Tony’s eyes flutter where he lolls placidly against his thigh, fucked out and content, for now.

“Yes. A New Year’s Resolution.” Tony smirks around the fingers that pin his tongue down in gentle retaliation. 

They both know Tony has never stuck to a New Year’s Resolution in his life. He sucks on Bruce’s fingers; not too tired from their last session. 

“I’ll have to stop by more. To check in on your progress,” Bruce counters. 

He fists brown hair and slides two fingers roughly across Tony's tongue. They come away wet and sticky with leftover cum. 

“That you will, Brucie. It’s a promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone had a Happy New Year! 🎉🎉🎉 Tony certainly did with Bruce 😏


End file.
